obtsfandomcom-20200214-history
OBTS Trains+Routes For Britain
RAILWAY GAGES USED IN THIS REGION ~ InfoLink ~ InfoLink ~ InfoLink ~ InfoLink ~ InfoLink : 2f000 0m610 = AlfordValley,Devon,Gartell,GreatBush,ValeOfRheidol,Lynton+Barnstaple... : 2f250 0m686 = Corris,Talyllyn... : 2f500 0m762 = AlmondValley,Welshpool+Llanfair... : 2f625 0m800 = SnowdonMountain : 2f750 0m838 = SeatonTram : 3f000 0m914 = Manx,IsleOfMan,Ravenglass+Eskdale... : 3f500 1m067 = GreatOrme,SnaefellMountain... : 4f000 1m219 = GlasgowSubWay : 4f708 1m435 Region Standard : 7f000 2m134 = Legacy GreatWestern RAILCAR COUPLERS USED IN THIS REGION ~ InfoLink : AARx = United Loks+Wags+DMUs+EMUs : ABCx = Legacy NarrowGage : BSIx = Modern DMUs+EMUs : NORx = Legacy NarrowGage : SCHx = Modern Loks+DMUs+EMUs+LRVs : UICx = Legacy Loks+Wags+DMUs+EMUs : WARD = Legacy Loks+Wags+EMUs On LondonUnderground : WEDG = Modern Loks+Wags+EMUs On LondonUnderground+GlasgowSubway+IsleOfWight RAILCAR BRAKES USED IN THIS REGION ~ InfoLink : MANx+VACx+AIRx+EMFx Click any Image\Video below for a LARGER view. DeadLinks may be revived from the WebArchive. DIESEL LOKs ~ InfoLink 1999~2000 ElectroMotiv\Alstom.JT42\Cyclops InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : : DownLink ~ BritRail.67 1989~1993 Brush.Type5\Tugs InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : DownLink ~ BritRail.60 1986~???? ElectroMotiv.JT26\JT42\Shed InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : : : : : DownLink DownLink DownLink DownLink ~ BritRail+Euro.59\66\77, Lite+Frht+Psgr Consists 1982~1987 BritRailEngLtd.Bone InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : DownLink ~ BritRail.58 : InfoLink InfoLink 1976~1982 BritRailEngLtd.InterCity125\HiSpeedTrain : : DownLink DownLink DownLink ~ BritRail.43 1967~1968 EnglishElectric.Type4\Hoover InfoLink : : DownLink ~ BritRail.50.001~050 1964~1965 BritRailEngLtd.Type1\TeddyBear InfoLink : : 1964.xCxx~LDxx.EURO 1.435~0010.54 BREL.0014~BRxx.95XX Vid0 1964.xCxx~LDxx.EURO 1.435~0010.54 BREL.0014~BRxx.95XX Vid1 1964.xCxx~LDxx.EURO 1.435~0010.54 BREL.0014~BRxx.95XX Vid2 1964.xCxx~LDxx.EURO 1.435~0010.54 BREL.0014~BRxx.95XX Vid3 : DownLink ~ BritRail.14, Lite+Frht Consists : DownLink ~ BritRail.14, Lite Consist 1962~1967 Brush\ElectroMotiv.Type4\Zombi InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : DownLink DownLink DownLink DownLink DownLinkDownLink ~ BritRail.47\57, Various Liveries 1961~1964 BritRailEngLtd.Type4\Western InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : : DownLink ~ BritRail.52 1961~1964 BeyerPeacock.Type3\Hymek InfoLink : : DownLink ~ BritRail.35, Lite+Frht+Nuke Consists 1960~1965 EnglishElectric.Type3\Pioneer InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : DownLink DownLink DownLink ~ BritRail.37\97, Various Consist : DownLink ~ BritRail.37\97, Nter Only 1958~1967 BritRailEngLtd.Type2\Sulzer InfoLink : : DownLink ~ BritRail.D5000~D7677\24.001~141\25.001~327, Various Consists 1957~1968 EnglishElectric.Type1 InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : DownLink ~ BritRail.20, Nter Only 1957~1962 Brush.Type2\Gurgler InfoLink InfoLink : : 1957.1BB1~LDxx.EURO 1m435~0017m30 BTxx.0030~BRxx Vid0 1957.1BB1~LDxx.EURO 1m435~0017m30 BTxx.0030~BRxx Vid1 1957.1BB1~LDxx.EURO 1m435~0017m30 BTxx.0030~BRxx Vid2 1957.1BB1~LDxx.EURO 1m435~0017m30 BTxx.0030~BRxx Vid3 : DownLink ~ BritRail.30+31, Nter Only ELECTRIC LOKs ~ InfoLink 1973~1975 BritRailEngLtd.Scot InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : DownLink ~ BritRail.87.001~101 STEAM LOKs ~ InfoLink 1903~1949 Collett.1Cx1\2~6~2~T\Prairie InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : 1903.1Cx1~LSxx E1.435~0012.50 Coll.262T~BRGW.XXXX Vid0 1903.1Cx1~LSxx E1.435~0012.50 Coll.262T~BRGW.XXXX Vid1 1903.1Cx1~LSxx E1.435~0012.50 Coll.262T~BRGW.XXXX Vid2 1903.1Cx1~LSxx E1.435~0012.50 Coll.262T~BRGW.XXXX Vid3 : DownLink ~ GreatWestern.3100~8109 FREIGHT WAGs ~ InfoLink 2009~???? Gondola, UnionIntCo.EALNOS\BritRailEngLtd.IEA InfoLink InfoLink : : DownLink ~ NetworkRail Livery 2007~2009 Hopper, UnionIntCo.FAFNOOSS\BritRailEngLtd.HYA+IIA InfoLink : : DownLink ~ FastLineFreight Livery 2000~2006 Hopper, BritRailEngLtd.HHA InfoLink InfoLink : : DownLink ~ FreightLiner Livery 2000~2004 Hopper, BritRailEngLtd.CGA+HTA InfoLink InfoLink : : : DownLink ~ Various Liveries : DownLink ~ Consist With BritRail.66 Lok 1998~???? Gondola, BritRailEngLtd.MBA InfoLink : : DownLink ~ EWS Livery : DownLink ~ EWS Consist + BritRail.57 Lok 1998~???? Box\Covered, UnionIntCo.HABBINSS InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : DownLink ~ Various Liveries 1998~???? Flat Well, UnionIntCo.SGFMMNSS\BritRailEngLtd.KQAA+KTA InfoLink InfoLink : : DownLink ~ TipHook Livery 1987~1988 Gondola, ProCor\BritRailEngLtd.KEA+PXA InfoLink : : DownLink ~ VTG Livery 1979~1985 Coil, LinkHoffmannBusch.E485+E585\BritRailEngLtd.KIA+KIB InfoLink InfoLink : : DownLink ~ TipHook Livery 1976~???? NukeFuel, BritRailEngLtd+ProCor.FNA InfoLink : : DownLink ~ BritRail Livery : DownLink ~ BritRail Consist With BritRail.35 Lok 1964~1982 Hopper, BritRailEngLtd.HAA\MerryGoRound InfoLink : : DownLink ~ Consist With BritRail.58 Lok 1936 Waycar\Caboose\Guardvan, SouthernRail.1550\QueenMary InfoLink : : DownLink ~ SouthernRail Livery : DownLink ~ Consist With BritRail.14 Lok 1929~1981 Flat, LondonNorthEastRail.QuintD\BritRailEngLtd.BDA InfoLink : : DownLink ~ BritRail Livery : DownLink ~ Consist With BritRail.14 Lok : DownLink ~ Consist With BritRail.87 Lok : DownLink ~ Consist With BritRail.37 Lok PASSENGER WAGs ~ InfoLink 1975~1988 Coch, BritRailEngLtd.Mark3 InfoLink : : DownLink ~ Various Liveries+Consists 1964~1975 Coch, BritRailEngLtd.Mark2 InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : DownLink ~ Consist With VirginTrains.47 Lok PASSENGER DMUs ~ InfoLink 2006~2007 Siemens.Desiro InfoLink : 128px : DownLink ~ Nter Only 2002 Alstom.Adelante InfoLink : : 2002.2xBx~UDxx.SCHA 1m435~0116m52 FGWx.0180 Vid0 : DownLink ~ Nter Only 2001~2005 Bombardier.Voyager InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : DownLink ~ BritRail.220+221+222 : DownLink ~ BritRail.220+221+222 : DownLink ~ BritRail.220+221+222 2000~2001 Alstom.Coradia InfoLink : : : 2000.xBx2~UDxx.SCHA 1m435~0070m45 Alst.0175 Vid0 2000.xBx2~UDxx.SCHA 1m435~0070m45 Alst.0175 Vid1 2000.xBx2~UDxx.SCHA 1m435~0070m45 Alst.0175 Vid2 : DownLink ~ Nter Only 1998~2005 Bombardier.TurboStar InfoLink InfoLink : : DownLink ~ SouthernRail.170+171,2Car~4Car : DownLink ~ SouthernRail.170+171 2Car~4Car 1998~2004 Bombardier.ClubMan InfoLink : : DownLink ~ ChilternRail.168 3Car~7Car 1990~1992 BritRailEngLtd.NetworkTurbo InfoLink : : DownLink ~ FirstGreatWestern+ChilternRail.165 1989~1993 BritRailEngLtd.Sprinter InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : DownLink DownLink ~ BritRail.158+159 VariousLiveries 2Car~9Car 1987~1992 Leyland+Hunslet.Sprinter InfoLink InfoLink : : DownLink ~ DrivingCab : DownLink DownLink ~ BritRail.153 1Car~5Car 1987~1989 MetroCammell.SuperSprinter InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : DownLink ~ NorthernRail.156 1986~1987 BritRailEngLtd.Pacer InfoLink : : 1986.1xAx~UDxx.BSIx 1.435~0031.10 BREL.0144~NRxx.0009 Vid0 : DownLink ~ NorthernRail.144 2Car 1985~1987 BritRailEngLtd+Leyland.Pacer InfoLink InfoLink : : DownLink ~ DrivingCab 1985~1986 Hunslet.Pacer InfoLink InfoLink : : DownLink ~ FirstGreatWestern+ValleyLines.143,2Car~6Car : BadLink? ~ FirstGreatWestern+ArrivaTrainWales.143,2Car~6Car 1984~1987 BritRailEngLtd.Sprinter InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : DownLink ~ BritRail.150+950, Various Liveries+Consists, 2Car~6Car 1957~1959 BirminghamRailCar&Wag InfoLink InfoLink : : DownLink ~ BritRail.104 PASSENGER EMUs ~ InfoLink 2009~2011 Bombardier.TubeStock09\Movia InfoLink : : : 2009.xBBx~PM3x W1.435~0133.28 Bomb.TS09~BRLU Vid0 : DownLink DownLink DownLink ~ BritRail/LondonUnderGround.VictoriaRoute, 8Car 2003~2014 Siemens.Desiro InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : DownLink ~ BritRail.350/SilverLink Livery : DownLink ~ BritRail.350/LondonMidLand Livery : DownLink ~ BritRail.450/SouthWest Livery 2002~2012 Alstom.Pendolino InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : DownLink ~ BritRail.390/Virgin Livery, 9Car+11Car : DownLink ~ Cab Only 2001~2002 Alstom.Juniper InfoLink : : DownLink ~ BritRail.334/ScotRail Livery 1999~2014 Bombardier.ElectroStar InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : DownLink ~ BritRail.357+375+376+377+378+379 1996~1998 Alstom.TubeStock96\J InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : DownLink DownLink ~ BritRail/LondonUnderGround.JubileeRoute, 6Car~7Car 1996 ASEA.Networker InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : DownLink ~ BritRail.365 1993~1996 Alstom.TransMancheSuperTrain InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : DownLink ~ BritRail.373/GreatNorthEast 16Car + BeNeLux/NMBS.Capitals 20Car + France/SNCF.EuroStar 20Car 1992~1993 BritRailEngLtd+ASEA+Bombardier.TubeStock92 InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : DownLink DownLink ~ BritRail/LondonUnderGround.CentralRoute 8Car + WaterlooRoute 4Car 1992~1993 Hunslet InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : 1992.xBBx~PMOx A1.435~0070.18 Huns.0323~BRxx.0000 Vid0 : DownLink DownLink DownLink DownLink ~ BritRail.323 1988~1991 BritRailEngLtd InfoLink InfoLink : : DownLink ~ ScotRail.320+321 1987~1990 BritRailEngLtd InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : DownLink ~ ThamesLink+FirstCapital.319 1986 BritRailEngLtd+MetroCammell.TubeStock86\RGB ProtoTypes InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : DownLink DownLink ~ BritRailLondonUnderground 4Car 1984 BritRailEngLtd.AdvancedPassengerTrain\ProtoType InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : DownLink DownLink ~ BritRail.370 1982~1985 BritRailEngLtd InfoLink : : DownLink ~ SouthWestTrains.455 1978~1983 MetroCammell.TubeStock78\D InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : DownLink ~ BritRailLondonUnderground.DistrictLine 6Car 1972~1974 MetroCammell.TubeStock72\B InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : DownLink DownLink ~ BritRail/LondonUnderGround.BakerlooRoute 7Car 1969~1977 MetroCammell.TubeStock69\C69+C77 InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : DownLink ~ BritRail/LondonUnderGround.Circle+HammersmithRoutes 6Car 1967~1969 MetroCammell.TubeStock67 InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : 1967.xBBx~PM3x W1.435~0130.20 MCxx.TS67~BRLU Vid0 : DownLink DownLink ~ BritRail/LondonUnderGround.Victoria+CentralRoutes 8Car 1964~1972 BritRailEngLtd.4CIG+4BIG InfoLink InfoLink : : DownLink ~ BritRail.421+422 1960~1963 Cravens.TubeStock60\A60+A62 InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : DownLink ~ BritRail/LondonUnderGround.East+MetroRoutes With Train 1938~1948 MetroCammell.TubeStock38 InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : 1938.xBBx~PM3x W1.435~0112.74 MCxx.TS38~BRLU Vid0 : DownLink? ~ BritRail.LondonUnderground\LU OTHER OBTS SITES FOR THIS REGION ~ AddALink : RouteLink BRIT_1m435_OHLE_NetWestMid r2017.0501 : RouteLink BRIT_1m435_OHLE_NetWestMid r2014.0107 : RouteLink BRIT.Walt~BRIT.Brix_1m435_3RLE_LU.Vict : RouteLink BRIT.Walt~BRIT.Vaux_1m435_3RLE_LU.Vict : RouteLink BRIT.Shor~BRIT.Cros_1m435_3RLE_LU.East : RouteLink BRIT.Whit~BRIT.Cros_1m435_3RLE_LU.East : RouteLink BRIT_1m435_3RLE_LU.Cent : RouteLink BRIT.Hamp~BRIT.Berk_1m435_Clarendon : RouteLink BRIT.Redd~BRIT.Birm_1m435 : RouteLink Various Routes : RouteLink RouteLink Legacy Routes : TrainLink TrainLink Legacy Trains : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink